


i should’ve kissed you | t. oikawa x reader

by 4togami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Domestic Bliss, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4togami/pseuds/4togami
Summary: "falling in love with you wasn't apart of my life plan.. but i don't regret that i did."[tooru oikawa x reader | arranged marriage au]yes, all the chapters are named after 1d songs..disclaimer: all characters and the haikyuu universe do not belong to me. only the storyline and plot. :)
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/You
Kudos: 2





	i should’ve kissed you | t. oikawa x reader

komorebi 木漏れ日 the sunlight filtered through leaves on trees

Tooru glanced out the limousine window. Same old, same old, Tokyo. He just wanted to flee the country and live the rest of his terrible life in Italy or France. He glared down at his phone for what felt like the 100th time tonight. 

'7:45 pm' he mumbled. Zero calls, and zero texts. Except for the aggravating text he received almost every time he attends a gala.  
————  
"Hey, loser!! I better see you at the gala today or else you'll regret it.. ;) I also have a friend of mine I want you to meet!'  
Fuck. Tooru's irritating older sister Kaori is always trying to set him up with some girl. He groaned and shove his phone back into his suit pocket. The rest of the car ride was filled with Tooru's soft snores. 

Tooru entered the Seijoh Gala in the most awful mood ever. He gazed around the venue, looking for the familiar annoying brunette he called his sister. He was at a loss for words as he turned the corner and saw her standing next to his sister, chatting. Tooru expected the girl he was going to meet to be pretty, but now that pretty. He somewhat felt his confidence and ignorance slowly fade away as he walked up to the pair. "Hiya Tooru!! It's been a while since I last saw you!" His embarrassingly happy sister said. 

Tooru being forced to walk up to her with Kaori, he stood there fiddling with his hands for a minute. Until he finally replied back with, "Hey." The girl perked up at him. "Hello Oikawa, I've heard a lot about you! My name is L/N F/N!" She said, holding out her right hand. Tooru hesitantly shook it. "It's nice to meet you.". He said with a phony smile. "Oh my god, Iwaizumi is here! I'm going to say hi to him. Tooru, don't let Y/N out of your sight or I'll kill you." She threatened. Before he could protest, she already skipped away to her group of friends waiting by the venue door. An uncomfortable silence between the two occurred. "Uhm, so.. how old are you?" Y/N asked. The brunette glared at the smiling girl. "I'm 21." He stated aggressively. "Oh! Me too. Maybe that's why Kaori wanted to set us up." She giggled awkwardly. Tooru chuckled arrogantly, "Set up? You're telling me Kaori brought me all the way over here just to get me a hot date with some stupid girl?!" 

Y/N was taken aback. "Who the hell are you calling stupid?! You're the fucking stupid one here! I didn't even want to come to this idiotic gala in the first place!" She exclaimed angrily. Y/N huffed and threw her handbag at Tooru's chest, before storming out of the venue.

Tooru was beyond shocked. He didn't expect those words to come out of such a seemingly innocent girl's mouth. He looked down and noticed Y/N's handbag was still on the marble floor. A loud sigh escaped the boy's mouth as he picked up the handbag and walked out the building, searching for her. He noticed a familiar head of hair sat on the concrete floor. Tooru quickly rushed over to her. "Hey stupid, get up before you get your gown all dirty." He lightly nudged her with his foot. Y/N groaned and got up. Then looking at him she spoke up, "What do you want Oikawa? Wouldn't talking to a stupid girl like me ruin your oh so prestigious reputation?". Oikawa stared at the girl in awe. "Reputation? What the living hell are you talking about, L/N?" Y/N sneered. "I heard things about you, a lot. Especially that one rumor that you had practically begged your parents to pay to win one of your volleyball tournaments." 

Tooru was baffled. "Who the fuck did you hear that from?! That's just a fucking rumor! What type of idiot would say that?!" Y/N stared at him dumbfounded. "Oh.." She said speechlessly. "Whatever, I'm heading back inside." He shoved the handbag back into Y/N's hands and began to walk back inside the building. "Wait!" She remarked. "What do you want now L/N? I've had enough of you already." "I hate to say this, but could you call your chauffeur or something? I really can't stand being here any longer. And my driver isn't picking up any of my calls." 

Oikawa let out a soft sigh. 'Kaori said if I left Y/N alone, she would kill me. And it's too late at night for her to be by herself..' He swiftly pulled his phone out of his pocket, sending a quick text to his chauffeur. 'Fine, let's wait here by the lamp post until he arrives."

"Oikawa, you know your sister is probably hooking up with Iwaizumi, right?" 

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

➽───────────────❥

The car ride to Y/N's estate was filled with an awkward silence. Y/N came out of her daze as she recognized the house outside the window. The limousine had finally parked outside her house after the 30-minute drive. Y/N looked to her left and saw Tooru resting his head against the window, sleeping. Not wanting to be rude, Y/N poked the brunette's surprisingly soft cheek. "Oikawa, we're here." She whispered in his ear. He didn't wake up, which caused Y/N to shake the boy violently. "WAKE UP!". She shouted. Oikawa's wakes up with wide eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He looked at the girl as if she were crazy. "Don't give me that look, Kawa. I'm heading out, have a good night!". She lightly patted his cheek, grabbed her things, and left the car. Oikawa stared down at his lap. 

"Stupid girl."


End file.
